Nightmare
by ravnesque
Summary: A heated battle with Trigon forces Raven to make an ultimate sacrifice... Her life. Luckily, Beast Boy manages to save her, but the trauma leaves him sleepless and scared. Long Fluffy BBRae Oneshot.


This is a more recent drabble, I posted it on Tumblr a couple days ago! Here's the prompt by "thepersistentbunny."

"Imagine The Titans are fighting Trigon and Raven sending her Soul-Self to distract him and banishes him to a alternate dimension but is wounded while doing so and falls from the air where she was levitating. Just before she crashed into the ground, Beast Boy catches her mid-air in on of his Animal Forms. However, once Raven gets back to the T-Tower and is in the infirmary, Beast Boy gets nightmares about not being able to save her, so to reassure himself he refuses to leave her until she wakes."

Please please please read and review! I hope you enjoy. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I definitely don't own Trigon.

* * *

It was hell on earth.

 _Literally._

It was bad enough that Raven had to deal with this raging inferno everyday in her _mind_ , but now that Trigon had made it to earth, she was _literally_ living in her mind. And so was everyone else.

Violet hair swirled right as Raven searched for the shattering glass. Eyes wide, she found Starfire curled on the ground, hands over her head. All around her, glass fanned out like a rays from a sun. A dazzling peridot eye peeked open, and when she was sure the glass rain was finished, Starfire rose again, shooting into the sky with a trail of green energy following.

Raven admired her beautiful friend. Despite the harsh blows, Starfire fought. Again and again, she attacked, and gradually her thin body was taking a toll. Her arms were each adorned with bloody tiger stripes, and her left flank was purple with tenderness.

Still she fought, like the Tamaranean warrior she was.

Raven was convinced this alien girl would battle until she could stand no more. Starfire was no doubt the most durable Titan.

 _This couldn't go on_.

Raven rose until she was at least 70 feet in the air. Above the burning, buildings, piles of ash, _her beloved, broken city_. Although it was dangerous and draining, Raven knew what she must do. She would banish Trigon from this dimension if it was the last thing she did.

 _And it probably would be._

Satisfied with her altitude, the little empath folded herself into a lotus position, taking a couple of deep breaths in preparation before she separated body and soul.

 _"Azarath, Metrion…."_

Beast Boy lifted his eyes to the sky, watching Raven's peaceful form float like an unaffected cloud among the chaos.

He knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Raven, _no_!"

His strangled cry broke her concentration, but she had made up her mind.

 _"Zinthos…"_

As she whispered, she exhaled her soul. An excruciating pain was to follow, as her body underwent a year's worth of growth in thirty seconds.

Her clothing faded from midnight blue to periwinkle, from periwinkle to a heavenly white. Her hair lengthened, from brushing just past her chin to her middle back. Her toned body slendered, creating curvatures in appropriate places. Her bones aches as the growth plates forced themselves to mature.

As her body was changing, her soul made its exit. Her hot white eyes glowed with energy, as her soul, black as night, exited her body as the spirit Raven.

The Raven released an unrelenting screech, as it expanded its wings and covered the shape of Trigon. The mighty demon roared, four eyes blasting red into her soul self. But Soul Raven absorbed the malicious energy that _was_ her demon side. Trigon continued to resist, but eventually the blackness encased him, whirl winding around him like a tornado until his rage filled roars could be no longer heard.

Her soul retook its smaller, birdlike shape and headed back towards her body. The raven bulleted towards the peaceful white Raven, but her physical form couldn't hold on much longer.

Her soul self rushed, but it wasn't fast enough, as it was fatigued and burdened with the weight of her demon father. Her black soul self slowed, and her body lost its stability. Slowly but surely, she unfolded, losing her place in the sky.

"Raven!" Robin dropped his bow staff and made an acrobatic beeline to his teammate.

Beast Boy shook his head and growled. Robin was quick, but he was at least a mile away from Raven's targeted impact point.

Beast Boy started running. No, _sprinting_. While he was in motion, he smoothly morphed into a cheetah. Easily traveling at 80 mph, he pushed his animal muscles until he reached 95. He had to be at least 3 miles farther than Robin, but with his advanced abilities, and seething determination, he was already at a mile. He screeched to a stop. Rubble blocked his path, and his paws scrambled to avoid plowing into the gravel. Panicked, he froze, mind scrambling to piece together an elaborate plan. Oh, _wait._

 _Morph._

A Pterodactyl rose above the gravel, screeching in warning to Robin; he had this covered.

Her beautiful body was building speed, plummeting headfirst. She was only 20 feet above the ground now, almost at ground level. Beast Boy had underestimated her traveling speed, and flew right over her descending body. He narrowed his eyes in his frustration, and changed direction. For a second, he traveled next to her body, not able to get ahead. Using his last ounce of strength, he pulled ahead on their race southward, swooping under her body and supporting her with ease. A certain grace allowed him to catch the plummeting girl, dipping downward to absorb the would-have-been-impact, then rearing upward and meeting her soul, who reentered her body through her garnet chakra. He then continued in his ascend to the sky, soaring slowly to calm his nerves.

When he'd caught his breath, he descended downward and landed on the ground, still in pterodactyl form. After sufficiently landing, Cyborg removed the girl from his teammate's back and laid her on the backseat of the T-Car. The tired Titans piled in and raced home.

Several days passed. Each Titan came to visit her, but only one stayed. He wouldn't leave her side. Food was brought to him, but he refused, only sipping water for survival. He didn't sleep, partially for her sake and partially for his. Being awake, mind concentrated on her, left no room for potential nightmares. Several times, the Titans checked on him, on _them_. But he didn't want their companionship, their reassurance, their _lingering_ presence looming over him. Nothing was more important than watching over his Raven, he had to protect her. Had to know she was safe. He _wouldn't_ , he _couldn't_ leave her. Not until he knew she would wake up.

And she _would_ wake up.

She just _had_ to.

Raven awoke to a dimly lit infirmary.

Her hair was still long, and her mature body was still present, but no longer aching. She knew her risky move must've left her in an unconscious healing state for three days, minimum. Moving her left hand to brush some hair away from her face, she was stopped. Something weighed it down. Confused, she peered down and found her slender hand incased in a tough green one. His other arm rested on the bed, his forearm acting as a pillow for his head.

Her small tug must've stirred him, and a messy green head of hair jumped alive.

"Raven," His voice was groggy but the empath could feel a wave of reassurance flood from him, overwhelming over her. "You're awake," his full fledged Beast-Boy grin played across his lips. She could feel his desperate longing to embrace her, but he held back.

A microscopic smile returned his. "Hi, Garfield," her voice was soft as ever, and she was a bit winded after a few words. "How are you?"

"Me?" His rugged chuckle was heavenly sexy on her ears. " _You_ , Rae." He brought the back of her hand to his lips. "The question is, how are _you_ holding up?"

A slight crease in her brow formed. "I'm," She paused, what was the point in lying? She was still drained, mentally. "I'm tired," His worried eyes met hers, and she answered. "I'm not in pain, not anymore at least. My growth plates and vitals have resumed normalcy, although I'm not sure when I'll have time to cut all this hair." Her free hand pulled the tangled lavender mass to one side in irritation.

"I dunno, Rae." Garfield reached over and twirled a strand around his finger. "I kind of dig the long hair thing." His eyes rested on her face and admired peacefully.

Raven took this time to observe him. After her first analysis, she was a bit taken back. His lively, leafy green skin was a bit paler, like the color of her green tea. Disheveled hair, more than usual, she noted. His features were his, but more exhausted than she'd ever seen before. Garfield's emerald eyes were still beautiful, kind, full of _love and admiration for her…_. Raven tried not to get lost in his gorgeous eyes, reluctantly resuming her scan of the changeling. Yes, his eyes held all the beauty of the universe, but they were bit greyed, and skin sagged beneath his eyes. He even still wore his red and white body suit, dirtied as it was. Bedraggled as he was, the green man was still _sorely_ handsome. Plus, his sleepy, tired, lower-than-usual voice kind of made her _want_ him, _right there, right then_.

 _No, that wouldn't be appropriate._ The mistress of magic shook her head. Being mentally exhausted meant she had to keep a conscious check on her emotions.

"How long was I out?" Her voiced gained its gravelly trait as it strengthened.

"Long time, Rae." Amethystine irises narrowed, scrutinizing him for omitting the truth. "Nine days," he murmured, voice cracking. "You really had me scared, _precious_."

She squeezed his hand. He knew she didn't really _do_ terms of endearment, but it was something important to him, for showing affection. For him to have let "precious," slip out, must mean his guard was down due to his current state. _Way down._

Her worried anger must've shown on her face, because the shape shifter responded to an unspoken question. "I _did sleep_ once, Rae. But I don't want to, not now, at least." A subtle shudder rippled through his lean body. His attempt to suppress it was impressive, but nothing the observant empath didn't catch.

She was shocked, but couldn't let on that she was. He was already anxious enough, his body was going to delve into deep sickness if he worried any more.

Scooting to the side of her tiny hospital bed, she patted the area next to her. "Come," she beckoned softly. He remained unmoving. "Oh, _come_ _on_ Gar. You haven't slept in nine days. _Nine days_ , Garfield Logan." She tugged at his fingers. He reluctantly crawled up next to her, resting his head on her abdomen, allowing her to caress his messy locks.

"What about you?" His stunningly kind eyes met hers tiredly, and she bit her lip to prevent her smile.

"I'm alright, Gar. Rest, _please_."

He drifted off in a matter of seconds.

 _Raven sent her black soul self out, and engulfed Trigon. After a ten minute power struggle, Raven claimed dominance. Her job was done, and the soul raced back to its body, which was now rocketing towards the cement._

 _"Raven!" Robin's leaderlike voice rang out, but the Boy Wonder could only run so fast._

 _Beast Boy snarled, pushing his feline form to the maximum like he never had before. He didn't even know how fast he was traveling, not able to feel the pads on his cheetah paws wearing away due to extreme friction. No, right now, there was only one thing that mattered. Raven's body was traveling like a comet to earth, and her soul self was slowing consistently. The two, mind and body, wouldn't be able to reconnect before her limp body hit the group. She needed time. A few seconds would be enough to ensure her soul could reenter her body, and he was the only one who could save her._

 _Leaping over a pile of gravel, his cheetah form exploded into the sky, shifting into a pterodactyl on the way up. Mighty wings carried him just over her body, an idiot error in estimation. Screeching like mad, he dove downward, talons outstretched to clutch her waist, like a claw machine. His legs stretched and snapped, at her body, snagging a piece of her white leotard._

 _But, that was all. Clutched in his claws was a white piece of clothing, and he hurled it away in frustration, diving faster. But Raven's body was decreasing in altitude faster than his form could go, and with a majestic thud, her body hit the cement. It was only a second later, when her black soul self vaporized, vanishing into thin air. Her chest heaved one last breath, and her neck went limp._

 _Garfield went mad with fury, landing beside her as a pterodactyl and shifting back._

 _What have I done? He scooped his hands under her head and pressed her beautiful face to his chest, breathing in any last traces of jasmine and incense. Angry, hot teardrops spilled from his eyes. He could feel his teammates surround him, the sorrow, disappointment, and rage, making the air thick._

 _Beast Boy,_ _ **you**_ _have_ _ **let friend Raven**_ _ **die**_ _._

 _ **You said you had her**_ _. We thought we could_ _ **trust**_ _you._

 _ **You lost Raven**_ _, man. How could you be so_ _ **stupid**_ _?_

 _His lungs were rising and falling rapidly, matching his panicked heartbeat. Everyone blamed him for her death, and why shouldn't they? He certainly did. The one time Raven needed him most, he let her down. Failed. And now there was no making it up. She was dead, he killed had practically her. He couldn't save her._

 _The burning pain that seared through him now a million times more intense than when he couldn't save his parents._

 _"Raven, I'm sorry." He wept openly, burying his cheek in her hair, hiding his shameful face from his team. "Please, Rae. I'm so sorry."_

 _Suddenly, a black silhouette of herself escaped her now-dull chakra._

 _"Garfield, baby, it's not your fault." He peered at Raven's ghost hopefully, praying she would forgive him, or somehow come back to life. Her voice was gentle enough, perhaps she would grace his with some wisdom, so the rest of his life on earth wouldn't be as miserable as this particular moment. But Raven's presence was not one of positivity, and her previously kind words were a simple tease._

 _"Gullible." The dark Raven snickered. "Not your fault you're an incompetent, undesirable, pain in my side. One job! You've failed me, but I suppose I should be used to that by now." The silhouette scoffed bitterly. "I can't believe I almost loved a_ _ **fool like you**_ _. Idiot." Squeezing his eyes shut, Garfield prayed that she would disappear. Or he would disappear. Or both._

 _"At least there's one good thing about being dead," Raven hissed, "_ _ **I won't have to be with you**_ _."_

 _Final, biting words wrapped around his heart like a vice, and he continued his apologies miserably, as if those would bring her back._

"I'm sorry, Rae, I-I… I'm so _sorry_ ," Garfield's muttering had now become audible, his wet tears painting her right flank.

"Gar?" Raven shook his shoulder gently. He continued his profuse apologies, tears escaping his eyes without indication of ceasing.

"Garfield! _Wake up_." He'd only been asleep for half an hour, but there was no doubt he was dreaming vividly.

He awoke to her incessant shaking, and sat up immediately, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, _Rae_ ," He flung his arms around her, squeezing her tighter than any Tamaranean hug. She rubbed her hand over his back, before gently prodding him off.

It was so _real_ ," His voice held serious tremors, eyes wide and wild. "I-I couldn't, I'm too st-.. undeserving…." Jumbled thoughts spilled form his lips.

"Garfield." Raven warpped her arms around his neck, kissing his forehead. "You _did_ save me," she leaned back, arms till loose around his neck. "And _I love you_. Even if… that happened, I would _still_ love you."

"I almost… Almost _didn't_."

"That doesn't matter."

 _Pause._

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

Beast Boy nodded timidly. "Well besides the fact I was worried sick over you," he slipped in a soft chuckle, before all traces of joy left his face. "But every time I close my eyes, I see, I have these, _these_ _terrors_." He closed his eyes and massages his temples, as tears loosened behind his eyes. She thumbed them away kindly. "I'm sorry, Rae." His smile returned, forced. As he dried his eyes with his wrists, he gazed at his girlfriend, the only thing in the world that could give him serenity. And he'd almost her.

"I don't want to worry you, Rae. I'm fine. Really! I'm sure this is just a post-traumatic event repercussion, it'll go away… I hope." The changeling had no chance of convincing her, he barely sounded sure of himself.

"It _will_ go away, in time." She spoke calmly, trying to set the aura of peace to the air, to calm his nerves.

"Yeah." He blinked a couple times and evidence of his trauma were gone. "Well, suppose I get the others now. They've been worried too, Rae. Star will be happy when they hear you're up!" His feigned enthusiasm couldn't fool the sorceress, and she placed her hand over his.

"No, Gar."

His tired physique tipped to the left in confusion.

"Come here, _darling_ ," Out of all his endearments, she liked that one best. Placing thin hands on his shoulders, she guided him so his back faced her, before gently reclining his head to rest under the curve of her left breast. Her left hand ran soothing patterns over his sharp facial features, until she felt the tension ease out of his body.

"For now, I just want you to sleep."

"But Rae, the others."

"A _dreamless_ sleep, Gar. I'll protect you from the nightmares. I love you. You're strong, you saved me. You're safe," Reassurance was what he needed, and she would repeat her words until his eyes fluttered shut.

 _"You're safe."_

* * *

R&R if you liked it! No flames, please. (:


End file.
